


If I Ask For You, Will You Say Yes?

by Cjuglum2017



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjuglum2017/pseuds/Cjuglum2017
Summary: 'Come on, Jack. After 8 years, surely there is something you want as payment for what you've sacrificed.'Jack finally talks to the president.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 34
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my take on the old 'Jack talks to the President' trope. I have never written for SG1 before and it's probably been 10 years since I wrote anything at all, so I will take all the constructive criticism I can get! Enjoy! (Hopefully)

'Come on, Jack. After 8 years, surely there is something you want as payment for what you've sacrificed.' 

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill sat studying the President of the United States, trying to determine just how serious he was. Jack had a list. Things he thought would be nice to have but never really planned on asking for; Cubs season tickets, more time off, a meet and greet with the creator of the Simpsons. All things that would be nice, but not what he really wanted. 

'I do have a list,' Jack said slowly, testing the waters. 

'Whatever is on that list, that is within my power to grant, consider done. All you have to do is ask.' Henry Hayes wasn't a stupid man. You don't become President of United States otherwise. He was sure that all of SG1 wanted something, he had just never heard of them asking for anything. It was one reason he was having this meeting with Jack now. 

After 8 years, the Goa'uld were on the way out. The replicators were defeated, and it finally looked like there might be a little peace in the galaxy for a change. Henry figured that if there was ever a time to try to repay the sacrifices this frontline team had made, now was that time. He knew that the promotion and new job Jack had taken weren't going to be considered thanks by the new General. He had asked for retirement and; again, it was denied. Henry needed him here. Hell, Henry knew the SGC needed him here. With Hammond finally getting his retirement, Jack was the strongest ally the SGC could have in Washington. He had counted on Jack knowing that in getting him to take the job. 

He watched as Jack shifted slightly in his chair, the slightest of nervous ticks, and Henry's interest was piqued. 

'There is really only one thing I would want, Mr. President. And just asking for it is risky.' 

Now Henry was very interested in what Jack was working towards. 

'Like I said Jack, if it's in my power, it's granted. If it's something I can't grant, we'll forget this conversation ever happened. No one has to know what we discuss here today.'

Jack blew out a breath, and seemed to come to a decision as he straightened in his chair and looked Henry square in the eye.

'I want permission to pursue a personal relationship with Colonel Carter, if she'll have me.'

Henry very carefully kept the smirk off his face. He had to admit, he was surprised Jack had asked for this. Surprised he ask, but not surprised it was something he wanted. Again, he wasn't a stupid man. 

He watched Jack for a moment, then turned and opened the bottom draw of his desk. He pulled out a folder, grabbed a pen, signed the sheets of paper in it, and then handed the folder to Jack. 

Jack eyed the folder suspiciously for several moments before reaching out to grab it. Henry watched him closely as he read it, but the man was trained too well to give anything away. 

To Whom It May Concern:

I, Henry Hayes, President of the United States of America and Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces, do hereby grant special 

dispensation for Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter to pursue a personal relationship if they so 

choose. 

Should their decision be to pursue such a relationship, there is to be no negative impact on their careers or options, provided 

they practice discretion in the presence of others. 

Neither man moved, one staring at the papers in front of him, one watching. Finally, Jack looked up to the President. 

'You already had this typed.'

Henry smiled at him. 'That's the newest draft. There was also one waiting for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.'

Jack stared at him blankly. 'How long have you known?'

'For sure? When you just asked me. However, I've had my suspicions since I was read into the program. There were some accusations made, unfounded accusations, but they made me ask some questions.' Henry watched as Jack shifted slightly again. 'I was assured there was nothing unprofessional happening, but it was hinted that someday, this may be right way to say thank you; to both of you, for everything you have sacrificed over the last 8 years.' 

This time, Jack took his time studying the man in front of him. 'There are 8 copies here.' 

'One for you and Colonel Carter each, one each for your files. Then one for me, the Joint Chiefs, the Chairman of the Appropriations Committee, and one for the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. That should guarantee no issues should the relationship come to light in less than desirable circumstances.' 

Jack nodded, he heard the unspoken warning. 'Thank you, Mr. President.'

'You've earned the right to pursue something personal to you, Jack. You both have. And if I can say, it's about damn time.'

Jack smirked at him. 'She hasn't said yes yet.'

****************************************************

'When do you leave for Nevada?' Daniel Jackson asked Sam as they slowly made their way to her lab. 

'I have to report on Monday. So, I'll leave Sunday morning. Most of my stuff is getting picked up tomorrow afternoon, so I'll only have a few things left to drive out with me,' Sam answered as they both stepped to the side to let an airman through pushing a dolly loaded down with boxes. 

'Are you sure you don't want Teal'c and I to come out and help you settle in? It wouldn't be a problem,' Daniel earnestly assured. He had his own packing to do for his trip, finally, to Atlantis. But Sam was family and he wanted to be there for her. 

'I'm sure. Cassie will be there and it will give us some time to catch up. You know it's been tough on her lately.'

Daniel nodded. He knew, as well as anyone, what it was like to lose your parents. Cassie was a strong kid, he knew, but he was glad that Sam would be able to really be there for her now. 

'I'm sure she's excited you'll be around.' 

Sam smiled at him as they finally made it to their destination. 

Daniel took a moment to look around the mostly empty lab. Sam had been packing and delegating her work for the last month in preparation for this move and she was finally at the end of it. It was strange, he mused, that they were all finally moving on. There was a time when he thought SG1 would be together forever. But this was good. They were all able to move onto better things. 

'You're going to the party tonight, right?' He finally asked. 

'Daniel. It's SG1s going away party. Of course I'll be there.'

As Sam made her way to her computer, one of the last things still set up, Daniel saw her steps slow and hesitate slightly. It only took him a moment to spot what she had seen. Making his way around the desk, he stood beside her looking down at the items on her desk. 

'Sam,' he said slowly. 'What's that?'

Sam just shook her head slightly as she carefully, and a little suspiciously, picked up the small velvet box. She turned to look at him, before setting the box to the side and picking up the folder. 

Daniel picked the box up and opened it as Sam read what was written on the single sheet of paper in the folder. Even though he was holding it in his hand, he still couldn't comprehend what he was looking at, because it looked a whole lot like an engagement ring. But, who in the world would just be leaving an engagement ring on Sams desk? 

He looked over at her and saw she was completely frozen. She was clutching the sheet of paper in her hand and her eyes were wide with shock. 

Slowly, in case she didn't want him to see what it was, he reached for the paper. She let him slide it from her hands. 

As Daniel read, he felt more and more confusion mounting. Once he had read the paper 3 times, his gaze kept moving from the paper, to the ring, to Sam; rapidly. 

'Ummm... Sam?' 

She turned to look at him, and he saw his confusion mirrored in her face. 

'It's my mothers ring,' she quietly said. 'I didn't even know dad still had it with him. I thought he would have given it to Mark years ago.' 

'So, you didn't know Jack had it?'

'No Daniel. Obviously I did not know he had it.'

'Right. Sorry.'

They lapsed into silence again. Neither quite sure what to say next. Daniel knew there had always been something between his two friends, but this seemed like quite the jump to him. Glancing back over at Sam though, he thought maybe it wasn't. Wasn't 8 years of whatever they had been doing enough to warrant giving a ring at the first opportunity? 

'What are you going to do?' 

Sam sighed as she took the ring box back from Daniel. She gently rang a finger over it before she turned her gaze back to the paper. 

'He talked to the President,' she said suddenly. Choosing to ignore his question for the moment. 

'He didn't tell you he was planning to?' Daniel was still desperately trying to fit all the pieces together. If Jack was giving Sam her mothers ring, right now with this letter, he felt like he must have missed something in their relationship. He wondered how much Sam had missed too. 

'No. We haven't really talked. Not since Dad died. I thought then that maybe... but he was reassigned and my transfer went through.' 

Daniel gently took both items from her hands and set them down, turning to face her and waiting until she looked at him. 

'What do you want to do Sam?' He was pretty sure he knew what was going on in her head now. She was confused, but not by the ring, by the timing. Why now? The logical side of her, was probably telling her it didn't make sense. For the first time in 8 years, they would be stationed apart, and now was when Jack wanted to start something? He also knew that her heart was screaming at her to say yes. To take the risk. 

'I don't know. We've never talked about this.' She was nervous now, playing with a pen she had picked up. Twirling it round and round without really knowing she was doing it. He'd seen Jack do the same thing. 

'Isn't that what you two do though? You don't talk about this? Maybe it's time you did. Just because you say yes to whatever he's really asking here, doesn't mean you have to jump in headfirst. You can take it slow. Work out all the details I know you're arguing against in your head. This isn't the end of anything. As cliché as it sounds, and I know Jack would hate me using a cliché for this, it's the beginning.'

Sam lifted her eyes to look at him. He still saw the confusion and fear at what Jack was asking, but he also saw hope. She desperately wanted to think that this could work. That she could finally have everything she wanted. 

'Yeah Daniel. I think you're right.'

**************************************************

Jack watched as people moved around the room they were holding the party in. So far, he and Teal'c were the only members of SG1 to have arrived and Teal'c was currently deep in conversation with a new anthropologist that had been assigned to SG7. The kid was eager and desperate to learn all he could from Teal'c before that resource wasn't around as much anymore. Sipping his beer, Jack turned and something at the entrance caught his eye. 

Sam and Daniel walked in together. She wasn't wearing anything particularly special; jeans, a red top, and her black leather jacket, but Jack was pretty sure she was the most beautiful woman in the room. Hell, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Their eyes locked for just a moment, long enough for her to flash him a small smile, before they were besieged by well-wishers.

He tried not to fidget. His nerves finally getting the best of him. He knew she had gotten the items he left on her desk, having seen her signed in as he was signing out. He had intentionally not tried to seek her out today, knowing she would need time to process the bomb he randomly dropped on her. Maybe it hadn't been the smartest move, but no one had ever accused him of being smart. Especially with women. But he knew Sam, at least he hopped he did after all this time, and she would know what he was saying. What he was offering. It wouldn't be perfect, the distance would be a problem, but he was all in. Whatever she needed to make this work, he was all in. 

She hadn't come looking for him though. And that made him nervous. He had hoped that if he gave her some space to think things through, that she would come find him when she had made a decision, but she hadn't. Which meant she either hadn't decided yet or it was bad news. He desperately hoped it was the former. 

Her gaze caught his again. She was still surrounded by people that wanted to wish her luck, thank her for all she had done, but for the moment, her eyes were locked on him. He watched as she deliberately raised her left hand to brush some hair behind her ear, and he felt his entire body freeze. She was wearing the ring. She let her hand drop and shot him a brilliant smile before turning her attention back to her adoring masses. 

Jack felt the breath leave his body in a whoosh as he sagged slightly against the bar. She was wearing the ring. He knew it was far from over. There were a lot of details to work out, but for the first time in 8 years, they were finally on the same page. They both wanted to same thing and they each knew, for certain, the other wanted it as well. Taking a deep breath he straightened, pushed himself away from the bar and walked toward his future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This was originally going to be a one shot, but the reviews got me thinking about where the story could go, so you get more! It's definitely going to be more angsty now though. Nothing is ever easy for these two, so be warned. There will be at least 1 more chapter after this. Maybe 2, maybe more. We'll have to see where the story takes itself.

The package had arrived 2 days after her reassignment back to the SGC. It was plain, nondescript; nothing to indicate the absolute hell the contents would put him through. He had opened it with a healthy amount of curiosity that had quite suddenly morphed to dread when he saw the little velvet box nestled inside. 

Unable to deal with what he knew it meant, the had throw the package on the coffee table and retrieved a beer from the fridge. He still hadn't touched the package again, simply staring at it from his place on the couch, slowly drinking his beer as he tried desperately not to think about what it meant. 

There was a tiny flicker of hope, buried well beneath the soul crushing despair he felt, that maybe it didn't mean what he thought. That if he just opened the package fully and looked at the contents, that it wouldn't be what he thought it was. The bigger part of him knew he was grasping at straws though. 

Finally, unable to resist the temptation to just know; he reached for it. Slowly, he pulled out the small box and placed it delicately on the table. There was also a paper inside, a note he assumed, explaining what was going on. 

As he pulled it out, he realized it did explain what was going on, but not the way he had hoped. It was the letter from the President. The letter he had given her with the ring and his unspoken proposal. The proposal she had accepted. 

Nothing about his frozen posture gave hint to way his mind was racing through what this meant. They weren't good at talking, even after she decided to wear the ring, they had minimally talked about what it all meant. There had still been too much to work through, details that needed to be ironed out, but he thought they would just take their time getting there. He had offered her everything he had, she had said yes; and to him, that had been all he needed. Everything else was minimal compared to the commitment it all meant. 

Obviously, she didn't see it the same way. 

God, he felt like an idiot. He should have pushed it. Should have talked more, should have done more. They hadn't even been on a date. They had gone home separately from the bar that night, after a quite promise to talk later. He had an early transport to Washington the next morning and she needed to get ready for the movers. He thought they would have more time. 

There had been phone calls, not nearly enough for him, but they had been something. Each call had left him feeling hopeful and at peace. She was happy in Nevada, loved what she was doing. He hated Washington, but knew he was doing the right thing for the SGC. He should have said screw it. He should have done more. 

Dropping the paper on the table, he picked up the box and slowly opened it. The ring sat nestled safely inside. In a sudden fit of rage, of despair, he snapped the box shut and threw it as hard as he could across the room. Drained of everything in him, he slumped back on the couch and gave in to the hurt. 

***********************************************

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was proud of himself. SG1 was back together. He knew it was no small feat. And he knew it was only because they had stumbled across an enemy they couldn't even imagine, but SG1 was together and he knew they would succeed. No one was better suited to beating the odds than the frontline team that had survived what no one should be able to. They would win. 

He wasn't blind though. They may be together, but it had come at a cost for each of them. Teal'c would rather be with the newly formed Free Jaffa Nation, Daniel was still dying to get to Atlantis, and Sam, well, Cam couldn't quite figure out what was going on with Sam. He knew she had loved Nevada, had said she had personal reasons for wanting that posting, but she didn't just seem upset to be back on SG1, she appeared downright depressed. It was a stronger reaction than he had anticipated and had him wondering just what those 'personal reasons' were. 

He found her in her lab, knowing he needed to clear the air between them. Even if she didn't say it, he knew she partly blamed him for her being back, for giving up whatever it was she had in Nevada, and they couldn't work together as the team they needed to be with that between them. 

She didn't notice him right away and it gave him a chance to study her. Without knowing she was being watched, Cam noticed she was more open in her expressions, more emotion showed on her face than he had ever seen before. It wasn't just depression he saw now, but despair. A complete hopelessness in her face that gave him pause. What the hell had he done? 

'Sam,' he said gently, finally walking into her lab. 

Her gaze shot up to meet his and he watched as an impressive mask fell over her features. 

She smiled and he almost didn't notice how it didn't quite reach her eyes. 'Hey Cam.'

Moving so he was standing across her desk from her, he openly studied her for minute. He watched as her smile faded slightly. 

'What's going on?' she asked a little uncertainly. 

'I thought maybe we should talk,' Cam replied assertively. He wasn't asking. 

'Talk?'

'Yeah. You know. Exchange words about a specific topic. Have a conversation.' He watched as she shifted slightly, the smallest tell of her nerves. 

'About what?'

'About how you're angry with me.' Again, he wasn't asking, he was stating a fact. 

Her face morphed into one of complete confusion and Cam suddenly realized she didn't even know she was angry with him. 

'I'm angry at you? What are you talking about?'

Cam straightened and maintained direct eye contact. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation to have, but they were going to have it. 

'Look Sam, I don't know what you gave up in Nevada to come back here, but I know you partially blame me for it. And you're right to. I wanted SG1 back and I got you back. But, there is a bigger picture and I know you see it. SG1 is the best bet in defeating the Ori. We need you here and we need you in this fight 100%. We all have to make sacrifices for this job.' 

Her expression had become more and more guarded as he spoke, and he knew he had hit at whatever was bothering her. 

'I am here Cam. And I will do whatever I have to protect this galaxy.'

He nodded. 'I know you will, Sam. But we can't work together like we need to if you're holding something over me. I'm sorry for whatever sacrifice you made, but I believe it was the right thing to do.'

Sam studied him intently for several long, silent moments. She finally nodded when she found what she was looking for. 

'You're right. Sacrifices had to be made. My focus has to be here and on this fight, no distractions. I'm here Cam, and I'm with you. We're in this together.'

Cam relaxed slightly. He knew Sam well enough to know she was one of the best officers he could possibly serve with. Whatever she was dealing with, she would put it aside for this fight. She wouldn't risk the galaxy for any personal loss. 

'Good,' he smiled broadly at her. 'I'm glad you're with us Sam. We're stronger with you.'

After a small smile and nod of acknowledgement from her, he headed back out of her office. 

They'd win this fight, and then he could fix whatever it was he had broken. 

******************************************************************

Daniel knew something was wrong. She wasn't wearing the ring anymore. He didn't expect her to wear it around base, but when they had gotten together for dinner with Teal'c a couple of times, he never saw it. He had been there that night when Jack had seen her with it; had seen the look of 8 years of love finally being expressed. She had been happy; she wasn't anymore. 

As her friend, he desperately wanted to talk to her, to find out what happened. But the guarded look on her face whenever he approached her kept him silent. He finally decided that maybe she wasn't the one he needed to talk to. 

He waited until it was late enough he figured Jack would be at home. Jack answered on the 1st ring. 

'What do you want, Daniel?' Jack's voice was tired, so tired. 

Daniel felt his heart drop. This was worse than he thought. 

'What happened, Jack?' He knew he didn't need to elaborate. 

Jack didn't even try to play dumb, which told Daniel all he needed to know about Jack's emotional state. 'She ended it. You have to know that by now.' 

'That doesn't tell me what happened. You were both happy.'

Jack was silent for so long Daniel wondered if he had hung up. 

Finally, in a voice that betrayed the heartbreak his friend would never admit to, Jack responded. 'I thought we were.'

What the hell did that mean? 'Jack,' Daniel pressed, his voice a little more urgent, 'what happened?'

'I honestly don't know Daniel. She sent the letter from the President back.' Jack paused and when he spoke again, he barely choked out the words, 'and the ring.'

They were both silent. Daniel didn't know what to say. What could he say? 

'Have you talked to her?'

Jack scoffed. 'I think she said everything she needed to when she sent that package.'

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

'So, that's it? You're just going to give up? After 8 years she's just suddenly not worth fighting for?'

'Careful, Daniel.' Jacks voice was low, dangerous. But Daniel wasn't going to back down this time. He was tired of his friends friend sacrificing everything. 

'No Jack. I'm serious. You know what's out there now. You know what we're up against. Do you really want this regret if things don't go well?'

'If she wanted to talk she would have. I won't push her, Daniel.' He sounded defeated. 

'She's miserable Jack.'

A pause. 'She is?' 

'Of course she is. She's in love with you. Whatever happened, she didn't want this. She might think it was the right thing to do for whatever reason, but she doesn't want it. And you've apparently just given up, so she has no reason to think there was a different way.'

'What do you expect me to do?'

'Fight for her, Jack!' Daniel burst passionately. 'Show her there are other options. Talk to her.'

'Daniel...'

'No. Don't try to reason your way out of this. You need each other. We're in a war we might not win this time. There's no time for regrets anymore. Promise me, Jack. Promise you'll fight to fix this.'

Jack was silent again. Daniel just waited. He knew he was right. He knew Jack knew he was right, he just had to wait for Jack to accept it. 

'Ok,' Jack finally spoke. His voice a little stronger, less broken. 'I'll fight.'


End file.
